We Could Be
by Hippielover459
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake
1. Bet On It

Notes: This is going to be a semi-short FredOC story. I don't remember where I got the idea from, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Ignore any errors.  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

Detention this year: 82 - Me: 0. Detention the past five years: 986 - Me: 2. And it was 2 because I lied twice to get out of detention. I was a good liar. I had to be, but I didn't enjoy it. That's why I had two points and not 1427 - well, 1428 now.

I walked into the empty Potions classroom and sat down at my usual bench. A few moments later, two redheads came in and sat at the table next to me. With their heads bowed together, one pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and they started writing. I rolled my eyes.

Professor Snape came in a moment later. The two (looking at them out of the corner of my eye, I realized they were the twins my friends always talked about) redheads hid their stuff. Snape turned to me.

"Ms. Sparks, why are you not in uniform?"

I glanced down at my pajama pants and tee shirt. "Because I only learned I had detention 5 minutes ago and was all ready for bed. I wasn't going to change, be late, and get another detention."

Snape sneered. "One more won't hurt your record now."

"I'm sure it wouldn't." I agreed sarcastically. "But my father isn't too happy about my detention record.

"If I was your father-"

"If you were my father, I'd kill myself."

Snape sneered again. "You just earned yourself another detention."

"Of course I did." I mumbled, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

Snape sighed, and directed his attention to the others as well.

"You will be doing lines tonight," the three of us groaned, "You two will be writing I will not throw dungbombs into other students potions and you," he said, looking at me, "will write I will not be a smart mouth with my professors."

Oh, so I can be a smart mouth with my peers then? I almost said out loud, but that might be too much. I didn't need another detention.

Snape went into his office to get the quills, parchment, and ink. I turned to sit sideways, my feet on the chair next to me. I had been in detention enough to know how to get comfortable.

Snape came back and sneezed. He handed out the items and told us to get back to work. He sneezed again.

I will not be a smart mouth with my professors.

Snape sneezed two more times. I suppressed a smile and wrote another line.

"Ms. Sparks, what did you do?"

I looked up, trying to make my face blank. "I did two of my lines."

"You did this to me." He accused.

"I don't even have my wand with me! How am I supposed to do that? I can barely make objects float without a wand!" I argued.

He sneezed in response.

"Besides," I continued, "I literally just sat down no more than a minute before you arrived."

"It's true."

I turned. The twins were defending me . . . wait, the twins were defending me?

"We walked in right behind her," one said.

"She didn't do anything." the other finished.

Snape tried to sneer, but sneezed instead.

"Leave," he told us, "your detention-" sneeze "-will be rescheduled-" sneeze "-leave!"

I grabbed my bag and followed the twins out.

"Nice, no detention!"

"Maybe he'll forget."

"Doubt it," I said, startling them. They stopped and turned around. "Snape will probably see one of us in class and suddenly remember." I paused. "Oh, and thanks for defending me. Snape never would have believed me."

"No problem," one told me, before turning to the other. "I wonder who really did that to Snape. I'd like to send him flowers."

"I'm right here and I didn't like being referred to as a 'him'.

They both looked at me. "What?"

"Really?"

"But you said-"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because I'm really going to admit to something I did, especially putting a spell on a professor, so I can get a bunch of detentions." I said sarcastically. "No, thank you." I shifted my bag and headed towards my common room.

"Sneak out of detention again?" My friend Melinda McCloud asked, looking up from her Transfiguration book.

"Nope. Snape had a sneezing attack and cancelled."

Melinda rolled her eyes. This was a common trait among my few friends. "Why did you do that?"

I smiled and raised my hands in false surrender. "Nothing was done on my part." I headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"Did you study for the test tomorrow?"

I laughed. "No, I never study."

"Yet you always get perfects. You should have been a Ravenclaw."

"And you should have been a Gryffindor. Goodnight."


	2. Mouth Shut

Notes: Hooray for fast paced, short chaptered stories! I'm trying to stretch this story out, but I want to get to the point and finish this story before I lose interest. Ignore the mistakes and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
__-Teardrops on My Guitar, Taylor Swift_

I was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I was taking my time. Hagrid had given a late pass. I turned to go down the corridor where my class was when there was a loud bang and a small puff of purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared, I _was _purple.

"What the hell?" I all but yelled.

I was on the verge of freaking out. How the hell was I purple? This seemed extremely unfair and I was already planning revenge. Then it hit me that I didn't know how to fix this purple fiasco.

Suddenly, the twins from last night's detention were standing in front of me. It startled me. Where had they come from?

"Sorry."

"That wasn't meant for you."

"Aren't you the girl from detention?"

"She's a Slytherin?"

"And we helped her?"

I sighed, frustrated. "Do you see that I'm standing right here?" I snapped. "And what reason have I ever given you not to like me?" I paused. "Besides snapping at you and being overly sarcastic?"

"She speaks the truth."

"And she did get us out of detention."

I rolled my eyes. Talking about the person standing right in front of you must be some kind of freaky twin thing.

"Do you think you can make me not purple anymore? I have to get to class. Umbridge will be pissed if I'm any later."

One pulled out his wand and tapped me on the head with it. The color faded, leaving me with my normal pale coloring.

"Thank you."

The both looked shocked.

"What?" I asked confused more than before. Much more.

"You just said thank you."

I sighed, somewhat angrily, somewhat surprised. "Most Slytherins know how to say thank you, but they just don't. Besides, getting rid of the purple tint was a big deal to me." I shrugged.

"No problem."

I was beginning to feel awkward. "Bye then." I said, moving around them.

"You're late." Umbridge told me. The class looked up at us from their lines. Melinda McCloud gave me a _look._

"I know." I handed out my pass. "I have a late pass."

Umbridge snatched the note from me and scrutinized it. Then she crumpled it up and threw it in the trash bin. "Detention. Tonight. Eight."

"For what?" I argued. "I had a pass."

"You _made _a pass."

"Go ask Hagrid! He'll tell you-"

"Enough!" Umbridge cried shrilly. "Now, Ms. Sparks, take your seat before you receive any more detentions." She turned away and I pursed my lips. I was trying to do some fast math. If I wanted to harm Umbridge, the rest of the students would have to suffer. That would be a lot of spells.

A paper ball hit me on the side of the head and Melinda gave me a s_it-down-shut-up-copy-the-board-don't-get-anymore-detention-you're-father-will-kill-you-a-hundred-times-_over look. I took my bag off and grabbed some parchment and a quill and started copying from the board. It was like detention, only in the daytime, and more mandatory.

Umbridge was the worst teacher I have ever had. And, goody, I would get to see her tonight as well, for only she knows how long.

Class ended, slower than I would have liked. I caught up to Melinda and her boyfriend, Jason Pike.

"You have to stop talking back in class." Melinda said.

"I know, thanks Melinda. It's not like I can help it, though." I explained for about the eight hundredth time. "It's just a reaction."

"Pretend it's your father and you'll stop." Jason told me. That was true, that would probably help a lot. Maybe I would try that next time.

Snape was not pleased that I had detention that night. Apparently he wanted me to finish his detention. But he wouldn't fight about it with Umbridge. He liked teaching and eating and having a place to live too much. As much as I hated to admit it, Snape wasn't stupid.

Umbridge had two parchments pieces and two quills laid out. She was sitting there, sipping her tea or pumpkin juice or evil woman juice.

"Sit." She said in a polite voice. I dropped my bag and sank into a chair. I was still in uniform, because I couldn't use my excuse on her. If I tried, she would probably have me expelled. I think I could probably fight it, though.

Sitting in the desk next to me was, who would have guessed it, one of the twins that kept popping up everywhere.

"Long time, no see." He said, I guess as a greeting.

"There will be no talking." Umbridge said, standing up. "To make it easier for everyone, I want you both to write _I must not disrupt class._"

"How many times?" the twin asked.

Umbridge smiled at him and I almost gagged. "Until the message _sinks _in."

HAHAHA, that joke is still funny! I wanted to shout something at her about getting new material, but I bit my tongue.

"There's no ink."

Umbridge's smile widened. "You won't need any."

I saw the boy give me a confused look, but I didn't look back. I picked up my quill and started writing.

Ohh, look, it's just like Umbridge's class, only at night and less mandatory. And that was sarcasm in case you couldn't tell.

The boy made an almost silent…hissing noise and gave me a bewildered look. I gave him the smallest smile possible and a shrug to match before turning to my paper again. My hand stung as I kept writing lines. The stinging I could deal with. It was the blood I didn't like.

Luckily, Umbridge called it a night before that happened. I put my quill down and flexed all ten fingers. I rubbed the back of my right hand (yeah, I'm left handed, who cares?) as I walked out of the room.

"That could be classified as _torture_."

I turned around. The twin was rubbing his hand as well. I'm sure everybody who had the displeasure of serving Umbridge detention did the same thing.

"It gets easier the more often you do it."

"Does it now?" The way he said it made me blush. He saw my blush and smirked as he shifted his bag. "How often have you had Umbridge's detention?"

I thought for a moment. "Five or six times. I think. They all run together."

"They?"

I shrugged. "The detentions. I've had a lot of them."

The twin raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly. "Tell me about it." He extended his uninjured hand. "I'm Fred Weasley."

I had to make a quick decision. I shook his hand. "Polly Sparks."

"Sparks?" He asked, letting go of my hand.

I smiled. "It's the best last name ever."

"Which way are you going?"

I pointed straight. "I turn right at the picture of the picnic in the meadow with the blue pony."

He started walking in that direction. I had no choice but to follow.

We walked a few pacing in silence before I broke it by asking, "This is going to drive me insane. What is your twin's name?"

Fred laughed. "George."

"Not like I'll ever pass you in the hallway and know which one is which."

"Not like you'd even say hello is more like it."

I stopped. He turned back to look at me. "What?" He asked

I pursed my lips. "You don't know that. You don't know me. I might have smiled and said hello if I saw you. You aren't inside my head, so you definitely don't know that."

He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. It was a stereotype. After all, you _are _a Slytherin."

Not by choice, I thought as we continued walking. "A lot of Slytherins don't know why I was sorted there. I think it was just because my entire family has been in Slytherin for generations."

I blinked. Why did I just tell him that? I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look like he cared, or even heard me. I felt a little relieved.

We came to the painting.

"I guess I'll see you?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. "Night Fred."

"Goodnight Polly." And he walked away without looking back.


	3. Nobody Wins

Notes: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm working on another Harry Potter story and I'm trying to complete them at the same time. But read and enjoy.  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
-Stay Beautiful, Taylor Swift_

Due to the detentions and meeting of new people (new person, but whatever) I forgot I had half foot of parchment left of my Charms essay that was due today. Luckily, I had Charms after my free period, which I had after lunch, so I popped into the Great Hall, made myself a quick sandwich, and ate it on the way to the library. I tossed in my last bite of sandwich as I entered. Pince gave me a dirty look, but since she couldn't say or accuse me of anything, she continued doing whatever it was she was doing.

I was trying to find the book I used last time. It had everything I needed in it. I walked past an opening in the shelves when I flash of red caught my eye. I paused and backed up. Of course; it was Fred and George. I turned to keep walking, but then I remembered what Fred had said last night. I hating when people assumed things about me and were right. I took a deep breath. Why was I feeling nervous?

"Hello."

They both jumped and whirled around. At first I was confused, but then I saw they were eating. That was a suspension from the library right there.

"Polly!" The one of the left said. I assumed it was Fred, especially when he turned to his twin and said, "This is Polly, remember?"

"Oh," George said, nodding. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked, shifting in his seat.

"Charms homework. Due period after next." I paused. "What are you doing?"

Fred smiled. "Working."

I felt myself smile back. "Working?" I repeated.

"Yes, working." He replied. I shrugged.

"Have fun with that." I pointed to the direction I was headed. "I should go. I have to finish my essay."

"You could sit with us." Fred said.

I let out a short sigh. "I shouldn't."

"Scared your Slytherin friends won't like seeing you with us?" George asked. Fred turned to him. I didn't see his face, but I think he glared at him, because George just shrugged.

"I actually have to look for the book I used last time. It might take a while."

"What's it called?"

"Um…_Charming the Charmless._" I said.

Fred pulled out his wand and flicked it wordlessly. There was an almost silent whizzing noise behind me. I turned around and was met with a book in the face.

I let out a little cry of surprise and pain as I lifted my hand to my nose. It was bleeding, but not broken.

Fred jumped up. "I'm sorry." He rushed over. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine." I said, sounding funny. My nose was bleeding more heavily than I originally thought.

George started searching through his bag, and then pulled an orange and purple sweet. He pulled the orange part off and tossed it away before handing Fred the purple piece. Fred held it out to me. "Here, eat this."

I wiped at my nose. "What is candy going to do for my nosebleed?" I demanded.

"Trust me." He said, giving me a piercing look.

I kept our gaze for another second, then took the candy and ate it quickly. A moment later, the blood stopped.

"What was that?" I asked, wiping the drying blood unto my robes.

"Nosebleed Nougat from our Skiving Snack Boxes." George said, sitting back down.

"Skiving Snack Boxes?" I repeated.

"One half makes you ill; the other cures the illness in question. It's a great way to escape class." Fred informed me, bending down to pick up the book that attacked me. "Why don't you sit with us? There's only a few minutes left of lunch, and we'll be leaving soon for Transfiguration."

I tried to take a sly glance behind me. There was no one there. I looked back at them. "Sure, why not?"

I sat down beside George and grabbed my stuff from my bag before opening the book. The two of them started whispering about something, I wasn't paying attention; I wanted to finish my essay quickly so I could have some free time to myself in the common room, or napping. Napping would be nice.

"-a Slytherin." broke through my thoughts.

I glanced up. The twins were looking at me "What?" I asked.

"I said, so, you're a Slytherin?" George repeated.

I gestured to the emblem just below my right shoulder. "What gave it away?"

"You don't act like a Slytherin."

"As I've been told. Many times. By a lot of different people." I replied dryly, looking back at my book.

"Is that bitterness I detect?" One said. Without looking at them, I couldn't tell who was talking and who wasn't.

I rolled my eyes and looked up. "Nope; truthfulness."

Fred smiled slightly before turning back to George. Then the warning bell rang. They stood up and packed their things up.

"Bye." I told them.

"You aren't leaving?"

I shook my head. "Free period."

"Later then." And they were gone.

I turned my attention back to the book. Finishing the essay only took me about fifteen minutes. It was easier to work without distractions. When I was certain it was passable, I put my stuff away. Then I realized I had no idea where the book went. Shrugging, I decided to leave it there. It would either get put back, or stolen. And neither of those answers would make it my problem.

I made my way back to the common room quickly. Melinda was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. She looked up as I entered and sat down next to her.

"What the hell happened to you?" She demanded.

I blinked. "What?"

She leaned closer to me. "You have blood on your face."

I froze. "A lot?"

"No, but some. What happened?"

I tried to shrug it off like no big deal. "A book hit me in the face."

She started laughing. "How"

I rolled my eyes. "Like it matters." I stood up. "I'm going to go wash it off, and then get a quick nap before Charms."

"Have fun," Melinda called as I headed towards the stairs.

"Tons." I said back to her.


	4. Out of the Blue

Notes: Hooray for chapter four! This is just a cute little chapter that I enjoyed writing. Chapter five (the longest chapter yet) might not be posted for a while. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow. Blah. But other than that, read, ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_I wonder if you know  
I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
__Run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly making me want you  
__-Fearless, Taylor Swift_

"Hi Polly."

I looked up from my plate. It was dinnertime and I was trying to finish quickly because I wanted to start the short essay McGonagall gave for homework so I might have part of tomorrow night for myself.

Melinda, Jason Pike, Draco Malfoy and his two stupid friends sat down around me. I bit my tongue against the things I wanted to say to Malfoy. But I fought them down. Not only was he family (he was my cousin somehow; when you're a Pureblood, ninety percent of other Purebloods were your family), he would probably go tell his father, who was like my fathers best friend, so _my _father would find out, and I'd either get a Howler or a _stern talking to_ the next time I went home. And I didn't want either.

"Hi." I said.

"Pass the bread." Malfoy said.

_Shut the hell up and leave, _I thought bitterly as I passed him the bread.

When I sat the platter back down, I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. That's when my eyes locked with Fred's.

Wait, why was he looking at me?

I mean, I figured it was Fred, especially when he raised his hand and waved. Without thinking, I raised my hand and waved back.

Just then, Melinda looked up at me. I ran my hand quickly through my hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder, though luckily in the wrong general direction. Over at the Gryffindor table, Fred started laughing. He apparently liked the fact that my best friend was suspicious of my actions.

"I was. . .my head. . .itchy."

Melinda gave me a funny look, but thankfully dropped it and continued eating. I glared at Fred over her shoulder. He just smiled and shrugged. Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I tried to focus on what Jason was saying, but it was useless. Without finishing, I said goodbye and left for the common room.

I gave the password and entered the common room. I didn't like it as much as some of the other Slytherins. The room always seemed cold (as any dungeon would) and the green light coming from the lake and the few lamps never failed to give me a headache. I headed to the dormitory and closed the curtains around my bed and waved my wand, causing the light to lose its green coloring.

Yeah, I was good at doing spells and I was the smartest of the other sixth years, but that's only going by test and homework scores. I didn't offer answers during class and I sometimes lied about not being able to do whatever we were learning in class.

That's why Melinda often teased me about how I should be a Ravenclaw. I really _didn't _belong in Slytherin, no matter how hard I tried sometimes to fit in. It was like Muggle School, or so I gathered from the few Muggle books I read during the summer holidays.

I was halfway through my essay when I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew was it was morning and I was being woken up by Kristen Sawyer, another sixth year Slytherin, trying to leave the dormitory quietly, probably heading to the bathroom. Let's put it this way, the bodies of armor wrestling would be quieter. And that's putting it politely.

Melinda and the other two girls were still fast asleep, I groaned, knowing I would never be able to fall back asleep. There was still an hour before the house elves would be putting breakfast out, so I rolled out of bed, stretched, got dressed and headed to the common room with my bag.

I finished my Transfiguration homework and still had fifteen minutes before breakfast. I decided to just move very slowly. Fifteen minutes wasn't that long of a time. I packed my stuff away and headed (slowly) to breakfast.

I was only a few feet away from the Great Hall when suddenly my feet were glued to the floor. I tried to move and couldn't, not even an inch. I let out an angry growl.

"You have to be kidding me!" I tried to say quietly, but still putting force behind my words.

"Polly?" I looked up, still giving my death glare.

"We _have _got to stop meeting like this."

I glanced to my left and saw the Weasley twins crawling out form behind a statue. I could literally feel my death glare fade when I saw Fred's smile.

George rolled his eyes (it was becoming easier for my to tell them apart; Fred could stand me while George always looked like my presence was awkward for him) "Sorry," he said.

"Who do I keep beating to the prank sight?" I asked, waving my arms to stay upright. Balance wasn't really my thing, especially when my feet were glued to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked, as I teetered, about to fall over.

"It's hard to stand when you're feet are _attached to the floor._" I wobbled again. Fred grabbed my upper arm and steadied me.

"Sorry," he repeated his brother, releasing me quickly before bending down and tapping my feet with his wand. I could move again.

"You didn't answer my question," I reminded them.

They shared a look. They must have been worried I would tell the person or something. And for good reason.

"Malfoy." George finally said as they turned back to me.

"I don't think he's left the common room yet, if you want to try again," I told them. "But it might just be easier to do something that can only affect him. I don't know what, but after being the receiver of a couple of your pranks, I'm sure it won't be hard for you." That surprised me; I don't usually talk a lot, and not all at the same time like that. I was trying to think of something different to say, when my stomach growled. I guess my fifteen minutes was up.

"Well, it's breakfast time for the Slytherin." I told them. Fred smiled, while George just looked at his brother and rolled his eyes again. I gave them a small parting wave before heading into the Great Hall.

When I was in the entrance, I turned back around. The twins were back behind the statue. Fred was looking at me again, and he gave me another smile. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face or the blush that snuck across my cheeks as I turned away and entered the Hall.


	5. Fall for You

Notes: This is not only a long chapter, but one that also skips around a lot and is fast paces. It is also very cute, though I am looking forward to posting six and seven the most. Oh, by the way, at the end, they don't accept her, they are just amazed by her. You'll understand when you read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to ignore the errors! Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!**

* * *

_I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be  
-Teardrops on My Guitar, Taylor Swift_

"A Punching Telescope? Seriously?"

It was about a week later, in detention of course. Well, we were waiting for Professor Flitwick to arrive. And by we, I meant Fred and I. George was supposed to have detention with us too, but somehow he managed to get detention with Hagrid instead.

Fred smiled and nodded. "Seriously. It gives you a black eye that no spell can get rid of."

I felt confused. "So you have it forever? That seems pretty mean."

"George and I came up with a cream that gets rid of the bruising. It took ages. Almost all of our garden gnomes have black eyes."

I laughed, surprised with how easily Fred and I became friends. I knew we were friends because a few days ago, Fred came up to me on my way to Care of Magical Creatures and asked (more like demanded actually), "Are we friends?"

I was startled by the directness of his question. I swallowed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Fred gave me a smile before leaving without another word.

Like I was saying, I was _also _surprised by how easy it was to be his friend. Whenever I would pass him in the hallway, or see him at meals, he always smiled or waved. Luckily (or maybe even _unluckily_) none of the other Slytherins seemed to notice my sudden new and exciting friendship with what many considered to be the scum of the wizarding world. Or if they did, they didn't say anything. I'm still not sure what I would say if anyone asked, but no one had, so I was safe for another day.

Professor Flitwick came in then and told us all we would be doing was alphabetizing the books he used in the few weeks. Having Professor Flitwick for detention was like not having detention at all. He would let you talk to the others and if you were the only one in detention, he would talk and tell stories. It was almost worth getting in trouble.

"Have you used it on anybody yet?" I asked, holding two books in my hand. "Is there a pile for _Charming Animals_?"

Fred glanced around. "There," he pointed to the table farthest from me. "And not yet. We want it to go flawlessly and with you running into two of our most recent pranks, we decided to hold off on it."

A thought occurred to me. "Can you get me one by tomorrow at dinner, at the latest?"

"Where's the pile for _Charming the Charmed_?"

I snorted. "Is that the sequel to _Charming the Charmless_?" I asked sarcastically.

Fred looked down at the book. "Yes." He replied seriously.

I blinked. "Oh." I felt embarrassed. "There's no pile for it."

He laughed at my discomfort as he set the book down.

I set my own book down and picked up a couple more. "But seriously, can you get me one? I'll return it the day after tomorrow."

"Why?" He gave me a funny look.

I shrugged. "I'm not planning on using it on you or anyone you care about, so why does it matter? I promise to return it in perfect condition." I gave him my best puppy dog look.

"Are you…what…kidding…Fine!" He said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"You better be," he grumbled as he picked up the first pile and began placing them on the shelf they belonged on.

Fred made good on his promise because the next day he found me before Potions and handed me a small case with the telescope tucked inside.

"There's a tube of that cream too. It comes with it. You really won't tell me who it's for?"

I shook my head. "You'll find out tomorrow. I promise."

Fred sighed before saying goodbye and leaving. I put the surprisingly small case in my bag and made it into the classroom just before the bell rang.

"Close call," Melinda said as I sat down. "Who were you talking to anyway?"

I fidgeted under the cauldron, so she couldn't see. "No one," I said quickly.

That night while everyone was at dinner, I snuck into the boys' dormitory and after looking intensely for it, I switched one of the boys telescopes with the punching one. I hurried back to my own dorm and hid the stolen good in my truck under my Muggle clothes and headed to dinner. If I didn't, it would look suspicious.

"Where were you?" Jason asked as I sat down next to Melinda.

"I didn't feel too good, so I went to Madam Pomfrey and she gave me something to settle my stomach. I was planning on going back to the dormitories and sleeping, when I realized I should try to eat something light, just in case, you know?"

They nodded as I placed two pieces of bread and some roast chicken on my plate. It was both filling and not much if you looked in passing. While the others were talking, I realized tomorrow during breakfast would be the best time to put the telescope back in its proper place. Hopefully there wouldn't be a midnight investigation. And that's exactly what I did. The next morning I woke up and placed the telescope back where it belonged and put the cream next to it before going to breakfast.

---

I glanced around the statue. My intended target was coming close. He had to step on the small mark on the floor to cause the prank I had planned.

Suddenly, I heard rain and smiled widely.

"Hey, what-" Fred sounded angry. I started laughing and had to cover my mouth and nose to stay quiet. "Why is it raining on me?! Whoever's doing this, make it stop!"

I stepped out from behind the statue. "Fine. No rain, no rainbows." I waved my wand and the rain cloud vanished.

"Polly? How-" He started feeling his dry robes, looking highly confused.

I started laughing again. "I had to get you back. I'm-" I went into silent laugh mode. "I-" it was useless; the look on his face was too funny.

I could see Fred through my tears; he was smiling. "You just think you're so funny."

I nodded, still laughing. It was getting hard to breathe. I had no idea what I thought was so funny either, so don't bother asking.

I stopped laughing when Fred stepped forward and threw my over his shoulder before walking down the hallway.

"Fred!" I protested through my calmed laughter. "This isn't funny!"

"If it isn't funny, why are you laughing?"

I tried to stop and succeeded somewhat. "Put me down!"

"On one condition." He said, stopping.

I took a few unsteady deep breaths. "What?"

"Eat lunch with me at the Gryffindor table today."

I kicked him in the stomach. "You're crazy. Seriously, put me down."

"Not until you agree."

I hit his back with my fists. "And if I don't?"

"I'll just carry you into the Great Hall and glue your butt to the seat." If I could see his face, I wouldn't doubt it had a _duh-are-you-as-dumb-as-a-troll-or-something-? _look on it.

I let my body go limp. Try holding 110 pounds of dead weight jerk. He started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Okay, wait, hold on!" I told him. I put my forehead against the back of his shoulder and quickly raised it again. He smelled good.

"If I sit with you, can we sit facing away from the Slytherin table?"

He thought for a second. "Sure."

I sighed in defeat. "Yes, I'll sit with you."

He set me back on my feet. "Great," he said as he led the way to the hall. When we entered, I tried not to look over at the Slytherin table. I also tried not to look at the confused faces of Fred's fellow Gryffindors as I sat next to George.

"Hi," I whispered as people up and down the table continued to stare.

"Hi," he repeated. He looked around me. "What did you do?" He asked Fred.

"Nothing, she begged to sit with us." I kicked him under the table. "Okay, that's a lie. Don't ask, don't tell." He told George.

"He picked me up and wouldn't let me go until I agreed to sit here."

Just then a group came in and sat down. One of them looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I covered the Slytherin symbol on my uniform. "No one." I said slowly.

Fred pulled my hand down. "This is Polly. She's a Slytherin."

"Then why is she sitting here?" A redhead asked.

"Don't be rude Ronald. And she's sitting here because she happens to be a friend of mine and George." I glanced at George, surprised. I figured he didn't care for me that much. Or that could have been Fred lying to make me more accepted.

They stopped talking about (and to) me after that.

"Did you hear about Malfoy?" asked one of the boys with large front teeth about halfway through lunch.

A few people glanced at me. "No, what?"

"Somebody gave him a black eye."

Both Fred and George turned to me as I fake yawned and stretched. "You're welcome."

The group turned to me.

"That's why you wanted the telescope." Fred said, quite unnecessarily.

"Of course. I remembered you and George trying to get Malfoy and you just happen to know a woman on the inside. I decided to help you out. So you're welcome."

Fred smiled and patted my shoulder (it kind of made me feel awkward) as the group glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"So Polly," one of the boys said, "how did you do it?"


	6. All or Nothing

Notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I wanted to finish my other Harry Potter fanfiction because I like this one much more. I like this chapter because it has cute FredPolly fluff in it. So ignore the errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause  
__We're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
__-Love Story, Taylor Swift_

"Where are you going?" Melinda asked me as she passed me in the hallway the next day.

"The library, I have homework to do," I told her.

She laughed. "Like I always say, you should have been a Ravenclaw."

I rolled my eyes, trying to look like I didn't care while I did, immensely. "Yeah, yeah, I know." I called over my shoulder as she turned a corner and I lost sight of her.

Before I had time to turn to look back in the direction I was going, I bumped into somebody. The person grabbed me to keep me from falling.

"What a surprise."

I looked up. It was Fred. The smile on his face gave him away. I blushed and looked away.

"Sorry."

"I don't mind," he said, releasing me. "Where are you heading?"

"The library," I said, starting to back up in my direction. "Heading to Transfiguration then, I guess."

He smiled wider, backing up as well. "You paid attention."

I blushed again. "I remember random things. It happens."

I could see him nod. "See you later," he called.

"Okay," I said, but he was already gone.

I sighed and fanned myself as I headed to the library, trying to get rid of my blush. Pince looked up as I entered, but I was allowed to be there, so I took a seat in the back of an aisle and started reading.

No more than ten minutes later, hands suddenly covered my eyes. I jumped and let out a little noise of surprise.

"Guess who."

I immediately blushed again. I knew who it was, I just couldn't believe it. I smiled. "I don't know."

"Guess."

I started giggling. "Draco Malfoy."

Fred let out a cry of disgust. "Are you kidding? I'm leaving."

I turned and grabbed his hand. "I was joking. I knew it was you. Well, I knew it wasn't Malfoy at least."

Fred looked down pointedly at our hands which were intertwined. I let go quickly. He sat down next to me, back to the table, leaning on it with his elbows. I tried to focus on my reading.

Finally, I couldn't take it.

"How did you get out of class?"

"Ate a Nosebleed Nougat."

I looked over at him. "Do I want to know _why_?"

"To see you." He looked over at me and shrugged like it was no big deal, like he did it all the time.

I, on the other hand, blushed. Again. I looked back at my reading, not seeing the words at all.

"So, what are you doing? He asked.

"Trying to do my reading for Muggle Studies." He laughed. I glanced up at him. "What?"

"You took Muggle Studies?"

I smiled and nodded. "I did it to make my father angry. By the time he found out I was taking it, it was too late to change classes."

And boy was my father mad when he found out. I don't like to go into details about things, but an antique vase was broken, and not on the floor or the wall.

I looked back at the book now that he stopped talking again.

"We're friends, right?" Fred asked suddenly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see he wasn't looking at me.

"Yes, we've been over this."

"You know the other Gryffindors like you. Well, they think you're okay."

"I didn't know that, but thanks." I looked up at him. "But I really have to get this done."

He nodded and I went back to the book. I had read an entire sentence when he said, "Listen-"

I turned to look at him sharply. "Please, just stop talking to me for five minutes."

Fred smiled. "But you're so attractive."

I blinked. "That doesn't even make sense!" Then I blushed at the realization of his words.

His smile grew wider. "I know."

I turned and looked back at my book, but my eyes didn't see the page. I was blushing so hard I thought I might throw up.

"Polly, please," he whispered.

I took a deep breath and turned to him. "What?"

"I think we should stop hiding how we feel for each other."

I blinked at him again. Good thing I was already blushing, or my current blush would have given me away. How could he know how I was feeling? I tried to contain it and I hadn't told a single person.

"What are you talking about?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm not blind. I can see how I make you smile and laugh. And blush." He added. "I think we should be together."

"Together as in…" I trailed off, hardly believing what I was hearing. I had thought about this moment only once or twice, and it was hard to believe that it was coming true. And as much as I wanted to go out with Fred Weasley, I had a strange feeling that I shouldn't.

"Go out with me." He said simply. "Be my girlfriend."

"Did you fall out of the Astronomy Tower and land on your head?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I know you want this just as much as I do." Fred told me, leaning forward and looking into my eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. "What are you afraid of?"

I could think of a lot of things, actually. "I just don't think-"

"That's your problem. You have to stop thinking about things and just go for them. If you think too much, life will just pass you by." Fred was still looking at me intensely. "I promise not to hurt you."

I closed my book and quickly shoved it into my bag before standing up.

"I'm not giving up Polly!" I heard as the door closed behind me.

I knew Fred wouldn't hurt me, because I knew that I would hurt him.


	7. The Best Day

Notes: Another **adorable **chapter. I actually added two extra chapters to this story so they could have extra cuteness. Just so you know, Polly isn't big on winners, she just didn't want to seem…desperate, I guess would be the word. I liked this chapter, and I hope you do too. Read, ignore any errors, and enjoy.  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: Please review!!!

* * *

_You lift my feet off the ground  
__You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
__I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
-Crazier, Taylor Swift_

I was on my way to the Quidditch field when I heard, "Polly!"

Against my better judgment, I stopped. For the past week, it seemed like Fred spent all his energy trying to get me to be his girlfriend. As much as I wanted to date Fred, I kept saying no.

He come from behind me and blocked my path, even though I wasn't moving. "We should be lovers," he said.

I blushed at his forwardness and awkward word choice.

"We should be," he repeated seriously..

I licked my lips, and lowered my eyes. "We can't do that." I sighed, still keeping my eyes down. "Besides, nothing will keep us together."

"I want to be with you, but this is the last time I going to ask." He paused for a minute, giving me time to speak. "Okay. I have to go. The game starts soon." He went around me and started to walk away.

I took a deep breath and made a quick desicsion. I turned to his retreating back. "Fred, wait."

He looked back, looking both hopeful and like I was wasting his time. I licked my lips again as I tried to make it sound like I wasn't too eager. "If…if Gryffindor wins the game today, I'll be your girlfriend."

Fred smiled. "You know we haven't lost a game since Harry came to school."

I shrugged, trying not to smile back. "No, you've lost games, just not that many."

Fred smile widened. "What made you offer this compromise?"

I shrugged again. "I figured that after, like, the 5 times kissing you, the nervousness, the awkwardness would hopefully run out." I felt myself blush deeper. "Also, maybe one of us will die so-"

"That's horrible! You'd rather die then have to kiss me?" He paused. "How could _you _die during a Quidditch match?"

"Bludger to the head?"

"I wouldn't let that happen." He told me seriously. "I have to go get changed. Meet me after the game, even if we lose." He said the last part as though it was something that would never happen. I nodded as he walked away. I decided to wait for Melinda and Jason.

When they finally arrived, we made our way to the stands. Melinda asked me why I was so jumpy. I told her I was excited for the game. I sat in anticipation the entire time. I wanted Gryffindor to win more than I was willing to admit.

The entire Slytherin section groaned at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked. I hadn't been paying attention, I had been too focus on, embarrassingly enough, trying to find Fred as the players flew by.

"Potter got the snitch." Melinda said.

"Too bad Crabbe didn't knock him off his broom." Jason added bitterly.

I smiled until I saw Malfoy saying something and his friends laughing. I took Melinda binoculars and looked. I had no idea what he was saying, but Malfoy was talking and Fred, George and Harry were trying not to kill him. Then I watched as George and Harry ran to Malfoy and started hitting him. I almost laughed out loud, but I was afraid the others would know what I was laughing at, so I turned it into a cough.

So we headed back to the common room. I figured Fred didn't want to see me right now. When Malfoy returned, he started telling some story about how they pulled their wands on them and was taken to Madam Pomfrey just in time. I rolled my eyes.

"Malfoy, stop lying. I was watching with binoculars like a lot of other people were. You were being a jerk and you got beat up for it. You deserved it."

Malfoy looked embarrassed that I called him on it. "It doesn't matter." He said. "Because I can still play Quidditch."

"What do you mean?" someone asked.

"The bookends and precious Potter were kicked off the Gryffindor team."

My jaw dropped open slightly, but I closed it back up. Now I was certain Fred didn't want to see me,

At least, that's what I thought. I was in the library with Melinda a few hours later, waiting for her to finish her Divinations homework so we could go to dinner when an owl flew through the open window and landed in front of me. Melinda gave me a confused look and I shrugged before taking the note. The owl flew off as I opened it.

_**Meet me by the lake as soon as you get this, we need to talk.  
**__**Fred**_

I quickly stood up, stuffing the note in my pocket. "I have to go."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I just have to go."

"I'll be done in a minute-" She started but I left. I hurried out of the school and headed in the direction of the lake. Too bad the lake was large and I had no idea _where_ by the lake.

"Polly?" I heard in the distance. I could see the outline of someone; I could only guess it was Fred. I tried to take my time going over to him, but I didn't do a good job. When I was close enough, I stopped. Fred pushed off the tree he was leaning against and faced me.

"I heard about what happened…about you getting kicked off the team." I said slowly.

"From who?"

"Malfoy." He turned red. "He was telling a story about how you guys pulled your wands and almost killed him. I had binoculars though, so I knew he was lying. I called him on it."

"I looked for you after the match." he said, taking a step forward.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me," I told him honestly, also stepping forward.

"I always want to see you," he whispered and I was just close enough. I saw him smile. "Just because we were kicked off the team doesn't mean we lost the game today. So…" he trailed off as I rocked back and forth on my heels. "…I guess we're together…" he trialed off again, obviously now embarrassed and self-conscious that I agreed.

Without a second thought, without a _first thought_, I hurried forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. Almost automatically I felt Fred's arms around my waist.

"Is that a yes?" He asked quietly.

I pulled back slightly to look at him and replied with the only thing I could think of. "It's a yes."

We stood there for a few minutes before it started getting dark. Fred reached down and intertwined our fingers before he silently lead us back to the castle.


	8. What You Feel

Notes: Just another cute chapter with Fred and Polly. I stole a line from the Breakfast Club, so if you recognize it, that's where it's from. So read, ignore any errors, and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
****ALSO: I MADE A SHORT TRAILER FOR THIS STORY, SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME.**

_

* * *

_

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
-The Way I Loved You, Taylor Swift

"Good morning."

I turned around. I was on my way to breakfast the next morning. Fred was standing there. I smiled.

"Were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"I was actually waiting for a pretty girl." He said, moving away from the wall he was leaning against and came over. He casually put his arm around my shoulders. "So, yes, I guess I was."

I blushed. Being with Fred was almost as normal as blinking, even breathing. "Do you want to sit at the Gryffindor table with me today?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

He led the way into the Great Hall. I sat down across from George. "Hi." I said, sounding obviously cheerful,

"Morning," he glanced at Fred before turning back to me. "What made you change your mind?" He asked.

I took a sip of orange juice. "I'm sorry?"

"According to Fred, you turned him down in every language known to man. What made you change your mind?"

I shrugged and grabbed the platter of bacon. "You guys won the Quidditch game yesterday." I looked up at him. "I'm sorry Umbridge banned you from playing."

Fred told me the whole story yesterday on our way back up from the lake. There wasn't much to the story, just Umbridge, being mean and crazy, kicked the three of them off the team, indefinitely. For ever. Never to play again.

Even I had to admit that was a pretty intense punishment. All that happened was Malfoy was punched. They should've got rewards in my opinion.

I placed a couple pieces of bacon and sausage on my toast and covered it in ketchup. I was just about to take a bite when I realized the twins were staring at my sandwich.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"That's disgusting." George said. Fred nodded.

I rolled my eyes. I was used to people making fun of and being disgusted by my food choices. "Can I eat?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know. Give it a try."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite, ignoring the looks people were giving me.

---

_**Meet me on the seventh floor near the picture of trolls trying to learn ballet after dinner.  
**__**Fred**_

It took me a good fifteen minutes after dinner to find the painting. I stood there, feeling like a moron, when all of a sudden Fred was leaning out of what had just been the wall, but now it was a small wooden door.

"What-" I started, but Fred just grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room.

I looked around in complete shock. "Either I fell down a couple flights of stairs and have intense brain damage, or somehow we're outside." There was no ceiling that I could see just grass and sky. And even though we were at Hogwarts, the grass wasn't ever this green, the sky never this blue, in November.

I turned to him. "I'm confused."

He smiled. "This is the Room of Requirement. I was tired of seeing you only at meals and in between classes-"

"We have the weekend." I interrupted.

"Which you spend in the library." He said.

I looked around, spinning in a slow circle. "How did you ever find this place?" I asked. I was beginning to see shapes in the clouds. He didn't answer right away. I looked back at him. "Well?" I asked, confused.

"A friend told me." He said quickly.

I nodded. "Neat." I sat down in the grass. "This was…really sweet of you."

Fred sat down next to me. "You okay?"

I started picking at the grass. "Of course." I lied as I lay back heavily.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding worried.

I nodded. I was trying to be happy, and a part of me was, but there was also a part that knew something was bound to go wrong. I didn't want Fred to get hurt because of me. But I pushed those bad thoughts away. Today was a good, happy day.

"I can't over the fact you did this. It's unbelievable." I turned to him. He was smiling widely, obviously proud of himself.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but must only have been a couple of minutes, at the most. At first I thought he was moving to lay down next to me, but I figured out a split second later what was happening. Slowly, he bent down, turned his head slightly, and kissed me. For the briefest of moments I froze, but then I closed my eyes and sat up a little to kissed him back.

"Whoa," I whispered, eyes still closed, when we broke apart. "Not what I was expecting."

Fred nodded as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I guess we really are together now, huh?" I asked, quite unnecessarily.

"Yeah."

I opened my eyes. His were staring back at me. "What?" I whispered. Why was I whispering?

"You look even better up close and personal."

"Thank you?" I didn't know how I should feel, besides confused.

After sitting still for a minute, just staring back a Fred, I couldn't help myself. I reached my hand up and ran it through his hair before kissing him again, only this one was just a little peck.

"Sorry," I said as I pulled back further. We weren't touching now. "I couldn't help it."

"Why are you sorry? I don't mind." He said simply, laying back in the grass. I looked at him before laying back down myself.

It would be very easy to get used to this. It felt like pixies were flying around in my stomach and I really wanted to kiss him again, but I didn't. I didn't want to overdo it. It was almost as though the pixies were multiplying when Fred took my hand without looking at me. He knew it would be okay.

And even in this happy moment, the happiest I could ever remember being, one nagging question finally broke through the wall I was trying to keep it behind.

_How long would it be until I hurt him?_

* * *


	9. Secret Life

Notes: Yes, it's another cute chapter with Fred and Polly. That's all I can really think of. Ignore errors and enjoy.  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
****ALSO I MADE A VIDEO TRAILER FOR THIS, SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, SAY SO IN A REVIEW OR MESSAGE!  
****I'm seeing HBP tonight at 12:15, I'm so excited!**

* * *

_Once upon a time,  
__I believe it was a Tuesday  
__When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night,  
__You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
__-Forever & Always, Taylor Swift_

_"Any of various carnivorous mammals of the genus Mustela, having a long slender body, a long tail, short legs, and brownish fur that in many species turns white in winter."_

The twins looked up at me. It was their free period and Herbology had been cancelled due to the blizzard that started the night before and had yet to stop. "What?" Fred asked me.

I looked up from the Muggle book I was reading for class. "That's what a weasel is. It sounds a lot better than _A weasel-like, usually albino mammal related to the polecat and often trained to hunt rats or rabbits_." I shrugged. "Malfoy is trying to be like you. It's both funny and sad at the same time."

"You are the most random person I have ever met." George told me, going back to what he was doing.

I looked at my watch. I stood up and put my book in my bag. "I have to go to class. I'll see you at dinner."

Fred turned his head to the side expectantly. Suppressing a smile, I leaned forward to kiss his cheek when he turned his head quickly, making me kiss him on the mouth. My smile broke free and I rolled my eyes as I headed out and walked to class.

---

"Do you have detention tonight?" Fred asked as I sat down next to him at dinner. I shook my head. "Why?"

"Hurry up and eat then."

I nodded. "Should I have pork chops or roast chicken?" I asked.

Fred looked over at me. "Why are you asking me?"

I shrugged. "I'm feeling indecisive."

"Pork chops then."

I smiled. "Thank you." I slid the platter closer to me, along with some carrots and mashed potatoes.

Fred ate quicker than I did and watched impatiently for me to finish. As soon as I set my fork down, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me up.

"I didn't get any apple pie or jam doughnuts!" I cried, reaching my hand out towards the table like a baby.

I didn't know where Fred was taking me until we came upon the trolls failing at ballet.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as Fred pulled the door open and held it for me.

I walked inside and stopped in my tracks. Instead of the outside atmosphere, there was only a couch, a table, and a fireplace with a fire roaring.

"Is this okay?" Fred asked, surprised at my frozen posture. "We can go outside and change it."

"It's perfect," I whispered. I couldn't explain the sudden calming sensation that came over. I felt like if I jumped, I would fly. I both loved and was frightened by the feeling. I think I might have stood there if Fred hadn't come up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Guess what's on the table?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "What?"

"Apple pie and jam doughnuts." He straightened up a little. I tilted my face up. He leaned down and kissed me.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

He nodded before leading me to the couch, pulling me to sit on his lap. I tried to move away. "I'm too heavy," I said, half-joking.

He looked around, too innocently. "Oh, hi Polly. When did you get here? I thought a fly landed on my leg."

I smacked his arm. "Don't tease a girl about her weight."

He laughed. "You're not leaving this room until you eat all that dessert."

I smacked his arm again. "Then we're going to be here for a long time."

"We have a good two hours until curfew." He reminded me, tightening his grip on me. I wrapped an arm around d his midsection and leaned against him. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but breathe the scent of him in. It made me dizzy and gave me pixies.

"Can I tell you something?" Fred asked after a long silence.

I made a little noise. I was too comfortable to ruin this moment. If it was going to be ruined, I'd let him ruin it.

There was a pause long enough to make me look up at him.

"I'm in this secret club that practices defense spells. Umbridge doesn't know about it and Harry Potter is the one teaching us. We're not supposed to tell anyone of Ministry importance, like Umbridge, at least that's what we were told, so if I grow an extra arm or something, don't be surprised." He paused briefly. "I wanted to tell you before, but-"

"But I'm a Slytherin and you didn't know if you could trust me or not?" I ventured, and by the look on his face, I was right.

I shrugged. "You know how I feel about Umbridge. I really don't care. I wish you all the best of luck."

Fred sighed and smiled. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." I replied automatically.

We both froze for a moment before we turned to each other.

"Did you just say you loved me?" I asked slowly.

Fred nodded. "And did you say it back?"

I nodded. We stared at each other for short while before he started laughing. I tried to hold back my own laughter, but I couldn't. His laugh was too contagious.

Then Fred slide his fingers to base of my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. If my eyes had been open, they would have been rolling at his lack of attention. But they were closed, so I was enjoying the moment.


	10. This is How it Feels

Notes: I saw Half Blood Prince last night at 12:15 and LOVED IT! Everybody should see it! Since I started this story, I've fallen in love with the twins and I've always loved all the other characters. And Draco is angsty! AHHHH! **Okay**, anyway, new chapter. I'm almost done writing this story. I'm glad. I'm on a not-so-happy part and want to get out of that. I stole a line from a RL Stine book called _Broken Hearts_. Ignore all errors and enjoy! AND SEE HARRY POTTER!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
****ALSO I MADE A VIDEO TRAILER FOR THIS, SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, SAY SO IN A REVIEW OR MESSAGE!**

_

* * *

_

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
-Fearless, Taylor Swift

"Do you want to join the DA?" Fred asked me the next morning at breakfast.

George and I both choked on our food.

"You told her?" George said, sounding obviously upset. "Why did you tell her? The others will be mad. It's not a _secret club_ because you can go around telling people." He glanced at me. "Even if she _is _your girlfriend."

"I'm right here." I told him before I wiped my mouth. I ate some more cornflakes. "Rude."

Fred and George had their heads bowed together and were whispering, loudly, but not loud enough to hear since I was sitting on the other side of the table from them.

I sat, trying to appear like I didn't care, eating my cornflakes. Which are delicious and a food all people should eat. Daily.

I was just about done when they stopped whispering. "Sorry." George said. But-"

"I'm a Slytherin and you don't know if you can trust me or not?" I said, repeating the same line from last night.

"Exactly." George said honestly.

"We have to find Hermione. She should be in the library." If I got told off again for something that wasn't even my fault (mainly knowing about Dumbledore's Army) I was going to break something.

"You told you're girlfriend about the DA?!" Ron, Fred's younger brother, said loudly. Hermione hit him with the book she was holding.

There was nothing in arms distance that I could break besides body parts and I didn't want to get into trouble.

Hermione pulled a napkin out of her bag. "You have to be careful who you tell-" She glances up. "-Fred."

Ha, I could tell them apart better. I felt smug as she tapped the napkin and it became a piece of parchment. She handed me her quill. "You have to sign it."

I took the quill from her and signed my name quickly. Hermione reached into her bag again and pulled out a Galleon. Just before she handed it to me, Harry Potter took it from her and just looked at me.

I was getting sick of this. "I didn't ask Fred to tell me about this, you know. I didn't even hint at it, so I wish you all would stop giving me those looks."

Harry looked at me for another moment, silent. Then he flicked the coin at me. "It'll get warm when there's a new meeting. Come prepared to work hard. It's not a game."

"Don't worry," Fred said quickly, putting his hand on the back of my neck and started leading me away. "She should have been a Ravenclaw," he called over his shoulder.

"Why do your friends and family hate me? Am I that bad of a person?" I asked.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"If I didn't, nobody else would." I said back, sounding bitter.

"They don't hate you." Fred told me, sounding honest. "They just don't…_understand _you. All of us assumed Slytherins were one way. We never thought they could be…well, like you. It'll get some getting used to." He released me. We were standing outside my first class. "There's a meeting tonight. Do you want to go?"

I thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I do."

He smiled. "Good. I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead quickly before hurrying to his class.

---

"Are you excited?" Fred asked on our way up the stairs.

"Oh, yeah. I can barely contain myself." I said sarcastically. My sarcasm was rewarded by me tripping up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Fred laughed.

"It's not funny." I said, straightening up.

He laughed again. "You're a graceful faller." I gave him a dirty look. "No, really, you stumble like a pro."

He held the door open for me and hurried inside after me.

"Good, we were just about to start." I turned. Hermione was standing there. "Oh, you came." She said when she saw me. I nodded.

"We've been practicing dueling." Harry told me.

"Hey, why don't you go up against Fred?" Ron said.

"Ronald." Fred said with a warning tone.

"It _would _be a good way to see what you know." Hermione said.

Fred turned to me. "Do you want to? If you don't-"

"We can…just promise we won't get mad at each other."

He nodded and made his way to the other side of the room. The others separated, leaving a small space. They were looking between the two of us.

"Remember; just render your opponent unable to fight back. The more creative you are, the less likely the other will be to block or fix what you've done." Harry said.

It was creativity they wanted, creativity they would get. There was a pause. "Duel." He said simply.

"Accio books!" Fred yelled.

"Depulso painting!" I cried, using the painting as a shield as the books hit it. I let the painting drop and shouted, "Obscuro!" A black blindfold shot from my wand and before Fred could do anything, it tied around his eyes. I heard a couple cries of surprise.

Fred just jerked his wand as he struggled with his blindfold. I used the painting like a shield again and watched wide eyed when it exploded.

"Petrificus Totalus," I said, and watched as Fred froze and fell backwards.

There was silence and for a second I was worried I had gone too far. But then I was surrounded by a small group of people, congratulating me.

"That was amazing," a girl told me. Her robes said she was a Hufflepuff, but I didn't know who she was.

"That was certainly creative enough." Hermione told me. "Good job."

"How do you know those spells?" Ron asked. I could see Fred standing up out of the corner of my eye.

"I read a lot…" I trialed off. "And I pay attention in class."

"Hermione, I think you've found your soul mate." Ron said dryly.

She just gave him a dirty look. Harry called the group back to attention. He told us to get into groups of two or three and work on dueling.

I was just starting to worry about who might be my partners when two girls approached me.

"Hi. I'm Parvati and this is my sister Padma." They looked almost exactly the same. I figured they must be twins.

"Polly."

"Do you want to practice with us?" The other, Padma, asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

I had never felt more accepted then I did that night. I made more friends than I ever had. I found myself laughing and smiling a lot. It was so much fun I honestly felt sad when Harry told everybody how well he thought we were doing. I met the twins by the door. "Are you mad?" I asked Fred.

He took my hand. "Of course not." He said.

George laughed. "Because he got what he deserved."

I chuckled.

"Ha ha." Fred said sarcastically. "Very funny."

"That's why we were laughing." I said.

"Oh, be careful." Fred said, still sounding sarcastic. "We're going down some stairs. Don't fall again."

"If I fall, I'm taking you with me." I replied quickly.

George just looked at us, obviously confused, but something else was there behind his confusion, but we came to the point we had to go in our different directions.

I walked slowly to the common room.

"Where were you?" Melinda demanded when I entered.

I was taken back by her tone. Then I became defensive. "Where were _you?_" I said back.

She looked startled. "I've been here since after dinner."

I was surprised when I started to lie just as easily as I would tell the truth. "I went to the library. I'm behind on homework and…stuff." I ended lamely.

She scrutinized my face before shrugged and letting the topic drop. I sighed silently in relief before saying goodnight and going to bed.


	11. Convinced

Notes: I thought Fred would act the way he does, but it's hard to be certain. And keeping Malfoy and Umbridge in character was somewhat difficult as well, so don't be mad if they aren't. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
**_ALSO: I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, say so in a review or message._

_

* * *

_

She never slows down  
_She doesn't know why but  
__She knows that when she's all alone  
__Feels like its all coming down.  
__She won't turn around.  
__The shadows are long and she fears  
__If she cries that first tear,  
__The tears will not stop raining down.  
__-Stand in the Rain, Superchick_

"Sparks, there's a letter for you."

I looked up. Malfoy was holding a piece of parchment out to me. I reached up for it, but snatched it back.

"Malfoy, come on, that's not funny. Give me the letter."

He smirked. "Your father sends his greeting."

I blinked. "You read my letter?" I asked angrily. "That's private _and_ it's illegal." I paused. "At least in the Muggle World."

Malfoy sat down across from me. "See, Umbridge set up this thing called the Inquisitorial Squad. We support the Ministry. And being a member gave me the right to open your letter. We can also take and give points away."

I shrugged. "Big deal. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my breakfast and go do my homework so I can have the rest of the weekend to myself."

"That's where we have a problem. I mentioned the Inquisitorial Squad to my father, who mentioned it to yours."

"You didn't." I whispered, dropping my spoon.

"Your father thinks it's an _outstanding_ idea." I hated him so much I wanted to stab him in the eye with my spoon. "He believes it'll be good for you. He contacted Professor Umbridge. She's waiting for you now." He crumpled up the letter and threw it away. "She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

I stood up bitterly and started to leave. I saw Fred looking at me out of the corner of my eye, but didn't look at him. I was too mad and didn't want to get signals crossed.

I stormed angrily to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened and closed the door quickly. "Good morning Professor Umbridge." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Sparks. It's a pleasure to see you not in detention." She smiled. I almost threw up. "I assume you received the letter from your father?"

"Actually, Draco Malfoy told me what was in the letter, and then kept it for himself."

"I have seen you with that Weasley boy." She sneered and my heart dropped. "I figure you are trying to find out information and I applaud you for being creative and…brave. I think twenty points should go to Slytherin for it." I was confused, but she didn't give me a chance to say anything. I don't even know what I _could_ say.

She pulled something silver from her desk drawer. "Will you accept the offer?" She asked.

It was a double edged sword. If I said yes, I'd be betraying Fred, George, Harry, and all the others. If I said no, I'd be betraying my family, Melinda, Jason.

I nodded slowly in defeat and she pinned the little silver _**I**_ next to the Slytherin symbol before she dismissed me. I hurried to the Owlery. Luckily I remembered what Malfoy had said about others checking the mail and simply wrote,

_You know what's funny to watch? Trolls trying to learn ballet. You should go see as soon as you can.  
__PS._

I tied it to my owl and told it to find Fred Weasley as soon as possible no matter what it took. Then I grabbed my books and headed for the seventh floor, I paced in front of the portrait thinking to myself, _I need a room with a comfortable couch, a roaring fireplace, no sharp objects, and something to tell me when Fred Weasley is in front of the picture of trolls trying to learn ballet._

A small metal door revealed itself and I entered quickly. It was similar to the room we shared before. I sat down on the couch heavily. I tried to focus on my homework, but got little done. I lay down and covered my eyes with my arm. I wasn't sure how much time passed before a heard a high pitch noise. I jumped up. The noise went off again. I headed to the door and peeked out it. Fred was standing there.

"I got your letter. Couldn't have been more straightforward, huh?" He asked as he came in. I shut the door and didn't face him.

"Polly? Are you okay?"

"Fine." I said.

"When you lie, your voice becomes higher."

I took a deep breath and turned around, but kept my eyes on the ground. "I'm part of the Inquisitorial Squad. Malfoy told my father and my father talked to Umbridge and when my father makes up his mind about something, you don't go against him." He started to say something, but I pushed on. "And Umbridge has seen us together and assumed I was only with you so I could find something out for her and she didn't give me time to correct her and I wanted to tell you before you found out on your own." I took a breath. "And I wanted to tell you that she's wrong. I really do love you and I love hearing your voice and your smile just happens to brighten my entire day. I hope you know that I hate everything I'm stereotyped to like and I don't want to do this, but I'm pathetic and won't do anything to change it, so if you want to leave and hate me forever, I'm, well, I'm not okay with it, but I'll respect your right to do it." I wanted to cry, but I didn't.

Fred was silent. I walked over to the couch and sat down again. After a minute or two, Fred came over and kneeled in front of me. "You have to be honest with me." He said sternly.

I agreed. As long as he was staying, even if it was just for a few more minutes, that was fine with me.

"You're part of the Inquisitorial Squad?"

I nodded.

"And your fellow Slytherins think we're together so you can get information from me?"

I nodded again.

There was a short pause. "Is it true?"

I looked up at him. "I just gave a big speech about-" I stopped. That's not what he wanted to hear. "No, it's not true." I told him. "I'm with you because I'm in love with you." I added in a whisper.

Fred stared into my eyes for a long moment. I was so afraid he would just get up and leave. Without any warning, a couple tears fell from my eyes. I was raising my hand to wipe them away when Fred caught my hand and wiped them away himself.

"I believe you," he said softly.

I almost couldn't believe it. But I knew he wasn't lying when he kissed me. Relief flooded through my entire body. Leaning my forehead against his, and wrapping my arms around his neck, I smiled.


	12. The In Crowd

Notes: This chapter is necessary just to show how people can change, but it's mainly just Melinda, and the other DA/Gryffindors. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!  
**_ALSO: I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, say so in a review or message._

* * *

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof  
__But I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground  
__I see who you are  
__-Tell Me Why, Taylor Swift_

"Are you dating a Weasley?"

I was startled by Melinda's sudden outrage behind her question. We (Melinda, Jason, Malfoy, his friends and I) were sitting in the common room.

"Yes." I said, not looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"Are you crazy? Did you hit your head?" Jason asked. "If your father hears about that he'll-"

"I know what my father will do, thank you Jason." I hated lying, especially to people who were supposed to be my friends, but I knew I had too. "Umbridge and I have a special…understanding. I pretend to date that…_weasel_…find out any information, tell her, and get rewarded."

I had already planned out this story with Fred, so he knew if he heard it, it was all a lie. We both hated the fact we had to pretend, but we were going too.

"It sounds gross. I feel bad for you." Melinda said.

"It's not as bad as you think." They all gave me surprised looks. I hurried on. "I mean, it's bad, but not as bad as…you'd…think."

They still gave me surprised looks.

"They're a disgrace to the wizarding world. All of them." Malfoy added angrily.

They all started talking badly about the Weasley's and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" I stood up. "It's not a big deal. Besides, I'm doing it for us. Just drop it." I went up to the dormitories and fell face fast onto my bed right after closing the curtains.

I despised doing this. I wish I could, I don't know, transfer to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw so then I could just be myself. I hated this, I hated this, I hated this! I punched my pillow a couple times. It made me feel a little better.

---

"It's official. My friends know." I told Fred when I sat down next to him the next morning at breakfast.

He looked startled. "Already?"

I nodded as I made my sandwich. I was included in the conversations that were happening around us. There was even a point when Seamus Finnegan _(I knew the majority of their names, especially now that I was in Dumbledore's Army) _told a story about blowing something up, I actually started laughing so hard I had to spit the food in my mouth into my napkin and couldn't stop laughing for a short while. The people sitting around me apparently thought my reaction was hilarious and suddenly we were the loudest group in the Great Hall. I threw my head back and laughed along with them. I loved it.

When we calmed down a little, Fred leaned over and whispered, "When you're done, you know where to meet me," before leaving. I tried to conceal my smile by taking another bite of sandwich. I finished a few minutes later, said goodbye to the others, and left the Hall.

"Polly, wait!" I turned around. Melinda was hurrying towards me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about last night." She said. "But I have to tell you. I saw you in there, laughing with…_them_ and you looked happier than I've seen you in a long time. I don't know what's going on with you or with you and Umbridge or you and…that Weasley…but if you're doing something that makes you _that _happy, I'll try to accept it." She wasn't sounding like herself. But when she added, "even if it is with a Weasley." I knew she was being a truthful and good friend.

"Thanks."

She pointed over her shoulder. "Jason's waiting for me…so I'll see you?"

"Of course." I said as she went back into the Hall.

I hurried up to the seventh floor.

"Took your sweet time, did you?" Fred asked as I entered.

"I have to ask you something." I said. He waited. "Aren't your other friends mad that you spend so much time with me?"

"No. Since most of my friends are Gryffindors, I see them in class and in the common room and the others I see at the DA meetings."

"I was just making sure. I don't want you to have to choose."

Fred sat back down on the couch. This time it was an L shape couch. "That is why I love you."

I tried to look innocent and shrugged. I lay down, putting my head in his lap. "Do you want me to be overly cute and mushy and tell you a couple reasons I love you?"

He shrugged like he didn't care. "If you _really_ want to."

"I can think of a couple off the top of my head. More will most likely come later." I told him. "Even though I was a Slytherin, you didn't seem to care. You kept trying to ask me out, as though you knew I'd give in. You don't talk bad about other Slytherins…to my face." He smiled. "You understand and don't get mad when I get detention. You spend your days in a tiny room just to be with me. You don't care if I just kiss you no matter what's going on. And I love how you don't question me when I tell you I love you." I bit my lips, suddenly self-conscious that I gave so much away. "I hope I didn't freak you out with all that."

"You didn't. It's nice to hear."

I slid my hand to the back of his head. I sat up and pulled his head down to kiss me. He straightened up and started playing with my hair.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked, shivering slightly as his hand brushed just under my ear. "Stop, you'll make my hair spikier."

He ignored my requested. "I don't want anything for Christmas."

"I'm getting you something even if you don't want anything. I was just hoping for some ideas."

"Would you like anything I could give you?" He asked abruptly.

"Of course."

"Even if it wasn't expensive?" He asked, sounding bitter.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position, and turned to him. "Are you worried I won't like what you give me because it won't be worth a hundred thousand Galleons?" I asked. He nodded. "That's crazy. You're being silly. I'd love anything you could give me." I lay back down. "Besides, expensive things make me nervous."

He laughed. "How does that work?"

"I'm always afraid I'll break them." I said simply, shrugging and closing my eyes as he resumed running his fingers through my hair.


	13. Big Girls Don't Cry

Notes: Yes, in the book they don't to their Patronuses until before Easter break, but I don't care. And yes, this chapter jumps around a lot. And _yes_, some people might think Polly is overdramatic, but she's _my_ original character, and I say she's not. Ignore any errors and enjoy.  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
**_ALSO: I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, say so in a review or message._

* * *

_I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,  
__Oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find  
__A place in this world  
__-A Place in This World, Taylor Swift _

"Remember, it has to be a happy memory. Many grown witches and wizards are unable to cast this spell properly. Don't be discouraged."

Everybody was concentrating, but could only make the mist. We were trying to make a full-body Patronus. We had been working at it for almost a half hour now. I was running out of happy memories.

I racked my brain quickly, then I thought of the first time Fred and I kissed.

"Expecto Patronum."

A silver bird called a tern shot out of my wand. I smiled, proud of myself.

"Excellent Polly! Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused, so focus!"

My smiled widened as I turned and followed it with my eyes. Hermione made her full body Patronus next. My tern flew over to her otter and they began chasing each other. We laughed at the same time.

"Look, they're friends!" I said, laughing, before my tern faded away.

The only people who could make them by the end of the meeting were Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood.

"Don't worry," Harry said as we were gathering our stuff. "It's a very complicated spell to master. We'll continue working after the break. Have a good holiday. And great job, everybody, really."

"Good job." I turned around. Hermione was standing there.

"You too."

Suddenly, I was surrounded by a small group of girls. There all seemed to be Gryffindors.

"We really want to do well and we were just wondering-"

"What were you two thinking of?"

Hermione and I looked at each other. I shrugged.

"I just thought of the day I heard about Hogwarts." Hermione said. It was apparently something she would say because the girls all turned to me.

I smiled and glanced over at Fred. He was talking to Lee Jordan and was, as usual, waiting for me. I wasn't sure if he was within hearing distance or not. I also didn't care. "I thought of my first kiss."

A couple of the girls, honestly and truly, squealed. I was, honestly and truly, frightened.

"Who was it with?" Lavender Brown asked.

I glanced back over to Fred. He was looking at me with interest. Apparently he _was_ within earshot.

"Truth?" They nodded. "Fred Weasley."

They squealed again. I couldn't take it; I said good night and hurried out of the circle.

Fred met me right outside the door. George and Lee were behind us. "I didn't know I was your first kiss."

I shrugged. "I didn't know it was important information."

"You were good at it."

I looked over at him. "Thanks?"

"Was I good?"

I was confused. "Yeah…why?"

"It was my first kiss too."

I was shocked. "Really?"

"Really."

---

"Are you taking your homework home?"

Melinda gave me a funny look. "No. Are you?"

"Well, we _do _have Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, so I'll probably do it tonight or something." She just stared at me. "I'm only taking that book."

Melinda shrugged and continued packing. There was a pause. "How's the…how's the Weasley?"

I looked over at her. "You mean Fred?" She nodded. It was my turn to shrug. "Fine." I stopped packing and turned to face her completely. "Can I talk to you about something?"

She sat down on her bed. "Shoot."

I sat down on my own bed. "You have to promise me you won't tell anybody."

"Of course."

"No, I mean, if you treasure our friendship at all, you won't tell a soul."

"I promise." She said impatiently. "Now talk."

I took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Fred Weasley."

Melinda stared at me again before she broke put into laughter. "That's funny. I almost believed you." She noticed I wasn't laughing. "Oh my god, you aren't joking."

"I'm not."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." I interrupted. I stood up and started packing again. "But I really am in love with him."

---

I sat down at my desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards me.

_**Fred,**_

_**Merry Christmas! I didn't know what to get you, since you were no help at all, so I got you two things. I hope you like them.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Polly.**_

I pulled another piece of parchment towards me. I used the spell written on it to make the book I bought smaller and put it in a bag filled with various Zonko's Joke Shop goodies. I tied the bag to my owl and let her go out the window.

---

My door opened. "Polly? Your father wants to see you. He's in his study." My mother said before closing the door.

I sighed as I stood up. I walked slowly down the main staircase and made my way to his study. I knocked and entered.

"Why is a Weasley sending you mail?" My father demanded, throwing a package at me. It was heavy and hit me in the side funny. It also hurt. "Well?"

"Because I'm dating a Weasley." I told him. Jason's voice rang through my head. That wasn't the smartest thing to say. I should have lied.

"What did you say?" He said, coming around his desk. I almost flinched away from him.

I gritted my teeth. "I said_ because I'm dating a Weasley."_

He laughed sarcastically. "Well, you aren't anymore. End it the next time you see him."

I lowered the package. I surprised myself when I said, "No."

My father backhanded me. I let out a little cry of surprise and pain. I raised my hand to my cheekbone. I was bleeding a little. Of course he had to use the ring with our family crest on it, not his wedding band. The latter wouldn't have hurt, or caused a mark.

"And you better stop seeing that blood traitor." He said, turning away. I was obviously dismissed. "You're lucky you leave tomorrow."

I hurried out of the room and climbed the steps two at a time. I slammed my door closed and sat heavily on my bed. Yeah, I was lucky I was leaving tomorrow.

I opened the package.

_**P. Sparks,**_

_**I hope you like the gifts. I bought one at a Muggle shop in town. My mother made you the other one. I hope you like both. And sorry they're arriving so late. My father was hurt doing something and it completely slipped my mind.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**F. Weasley.**_

I opened the package. Inside were two neatly wrapped presents. I picked up the top one and opened it. Inside was a green beaded bracelet. I put it on immediately. I didn't care if my father said anything about it. I was going to wear it forever. I opened the bottom gift. It was a green and silver scarf with a P on one end and an S on the other.

As embarrassing as it is, I almost started to cry. It was so nice of Fred's mother to make me something. I loved it.

---

The next morning I startled myself looking in the mirror. There was a scab already forming where my father hit me, and around it was purple and green. And of course I didn't have my Charms or Transfiguration book. Neither of my parents offered to either cover it or get rid of it, and since I was proud to ask for help, I was stuck with it.

I got my own compartment and hid behind my Charms book, not really reading it, but using it more of a shield. Though after a while, I had to use the restroom, so I stood up and hurried to it. I was about to reenter my compartment, which luckily hadn't been taken over, when I caught a glimpse of red hair. I knew it was either Fred, George, or Ron, but I didn't stick around to find out. I ducked quickly in my compartment and started _"reading"_ again.

"Polly?" Drat, I was found. Of course I was. Heaven forbid I be left alone when I wanted it the most. "Why are you by yourself?"

Oh, and of course it had to be Fred! I hated my life. Maybe if I ignored him, he'd go away.

"Polly?" He asked again. Why was he even asking? He knew it was me. "Are you okay?" He sounded worried. I felt him move closer and sit down across from me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry about your father." I said, trying to change the subject. "Is he okay?"

"Fine. Thanks for the presents."

My eyes were still on the same word, _the_. I twisted my wrist, showing him my bracelet. "I love this. Oh, and tell your mother I also love the scarf."

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked.

I sighed. I must have been stupid for thinking he wouldn't say anything else. I slowly closed and lowered my book. I looked up at him. He gasped and kneeled in front of me. "What happened?"

"Do you remember I told you that when my father makes up his mind about something, you don't go against it?"

He thought for a second, and then nodded.

I swallowed hard. "This is what happens if you go against it."

His mouth dropped open. "Your father hit you?"

It was my turn to nod. "And I didn't have my Transfiguration or Charms book, so I couldn't get rid of it."

Fred sat up on the seat next to me and pulled my into a tight hug. It was nice; it made me feel safe.

We stayed like that until we reached the school. We were just getting off when somebody else called my name. I turned, recognizing the voice as Jason's.

He turned my face to the side. "I thought I saw this. You were going into a compartment. I figured you didn't see me. Did your father do this?"

I nodded.

"How many times have I told you not to argue, not to anger him?"

I looked down. "A lot?"

"Obviously not enough." He paused. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jason then pulled out his wand and tapped my eye wordlessly. "Thanks."

"I have to find Melinda." He nodded at Fred once before leaving.

"Who was that?" Fred asked once Jason was out of earshot,

"My cousin Jason." Fred gave me a look. "He's seen me get hit a few times. He's just looking out for me." I told him, taking his hand.

Another pause.

"Did you get hit because of me?"

I was startled by the question and tried to think of a way to tell the truth, only also lie at the same time. "I got hit because my father doesn't like that I'm in love."

Fred didn't respond and we walked the rest of the way in silence.


	14. It's Over Now

Notes: This chapter marks the start of the end. Lawl, I've been waiting to say that. Actually, no, I haven't. I already said this, but seeing as Polly is my original character, so she's never being overdramatic. There's no such thing as overdramatic. 5 chapters left! Ignore any errors and enjoy.  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
**_ALSO: I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, say so in a review or message._

* * *

_Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known  
-White Horse, Taylor Swift_

"I love you."

I looked over at Fred. We had been sitting in silence for a decently long time. He had just finished telling me about his Holiday and about how his father was doing.

"I love you too. Even if that was random." I said, stretching slightly. We were, of course, in the Room of Requirement.

"I just wanted you to know. I feel like I don't say it enough."

I smiled and let out a little laugh. "You are so cute."

Fred rolled his eyes. He was sitting on the middle cushion on the couch and I was sitting on the right side, with my legs draped over his lap. I stretched again and yawned. "I might fall asleep." I said, slumping to the side and resting my head next to Fred's.

"Oh, am I that boring?" He teased.

I nodded. "Yes." I mumbled.

"Are you going to the DA meeting tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded again. "There's some stupid Inquisitorial Squad meeting during dinner. If food isn't provided, I'm leaving."

Fred laughed as placed his hand on my hip. I lifted my face up. He knew what I wanted and he kissed me. I smiled blissfully.

---

I was walking passed the Great Hall on my way to the Inquisitorial Squad meeting. I paused and walked into the hall. I crept up on and wrapped my arms around Fred. He jumped.

"Hey guys," I said to everyone, they said hello back. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked, turning a little to see my face.

I reached around him to grab a chicken leg. "Wanted to say hello. Wanted some food." I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

I was halfway out of the hall when I felt strange. I turned back to Fred. He was looking at me, concern written all over his face. I made my way back quickly to him.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing him.

"I love you too." He said when the kiss ended. I started leaving and this time really made my way to meeting.

When I entered the room, it was apparent that I was the last one to arrive. There was food, but I wasn't hungry anymore. I grabbed a cup and poured some pumpkin juice in it. I sat down next to Malfoy, who was laughing about something or another with Pansy Parkinson. Umbridge just went around and talked to people. The meeting ended the same time dinner did, so Umbridge dismissed us.

"Polly, come here please."

I rolled my eyes and turned back. She sat behind her desk and motioned for me to sit down. I put my empty glass on the table and sat down.

"You are still together with Fred Weasley, correct?"

"Of course." I answered, confused.

"Have you been able to find out any information?"

Ha, like I'd tell you. "Yes." I blinked, confused that I said that. I licked my lips, feeling nervous.

Her eyebrows rose. "Really? Important information?"

"Yes." I said again. I clapped my hands over my mouth.

"No, no. We can't have any of that." She waved her wand and suddenly my arms were stuck to the arms of the chair. "What have you found out?" She questioned.

I tried to hold back. I even bit my lips, but I heard myself say, "Harry Potter is teaching a bunch of students' defensive spells. the group is called Dumbledore's Army and it's located in the Room of Requirement."

I glared at her.

"How do I get into the Room of Requirement?"

"You just have to think _I need a place to practice defensive spells because Umbridge won't teach us them herself!" _I hit my head off the back of the chair.

"Thank you." I glared at her again.

"You bitch," I whispered.

"I'll be back." She got up and left. I was alone for about ten minutes when I realized what happened. My eyes fell on the cup I was drinking. I was the last one to the meeting. Anger literally _pulsed_ through my body.

The door opened and Umbridge came back in. She waved her wand and pulled me up. "Come with me."

I let her lead me without looking around much until I was standing in front of Dumbledore, the Minister, two ministry officials...

And my father.

Umbridge repeated everything I had said, and I was still nodding and agreeing. Apparently the veritaserum hasn't worn off yet. I glanced over at Dumbledore. He was staring at me intently. I looked away and closed my eyes.

This was it.

My life was over.

Finally, they stopped talking.

The Minister said, looking very pleased with himself. "Dolores, dear, I believe point's are-"

"Of course Mr. Minister. I think 150 points to Slytherin is appropriate." She smiled at me sweetly. I almost gagged.

"Can I go now?" I demanded, already inching towards the door. "It's not like you just didn't ruin my life!"

"Polly." My father said in a low voice. It used to frighten me into silence, but it angered me even more.

"No, father." He seemed surprised by what I said. I turned to Umbridge and the minister. "You got what you wanted. Now you can go accusing everybody here or whatever it is you people do." I turned to my father, my anger rising. "And you got what _you _wanted. Fred's never going to talk to me again, thanks to you and the forceful ways you get people to do what you want. I hope you're happy." I took a deep breath. "Can I go now?" I repeated.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, startling me. I almost forgot he was here. Without looking at anyone, I turned and stopped in my tracks.

Harry Potter was standing there, looking shocked and angry, being held by another, I'm assuming, Ministry official. I didn't know how long he had been standing there. He opened his mouth, looking like he was going to start screaming, but I brush past him and left quickly.

So this was my short story that ended with no love, no glory, and no hero swooping down from the sky to rescue me.


	15. So Much Better

Notes: I got one line from an MSN icon I have. Heads up, Polly spends the next few chapters feeling sorry for herself, but other stuff DOES happen. She's still not being overdramatic. I'm done doing double posts a day, but there will be an update daily because I'm going on vacation soon and want the story up and finished by then. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
**_ALSO: I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, say so in a review or message._

* * *

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
-Breathe, Taylor Swift_

"Polly?" Melinda asked.

"Go away." I mumbled. I was laying on my bed, my face buried in my pillow. I didn't feel like moving. Or talking.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I sighed and turned to face her. "Umbridge tricked me."

"How?"

"She just did and I ended up telling her a bunch of information, which is why Dumbledore is gone, and why Fred and all of my new friends hate me."

She looked confused. "Why don't you just explain what happened."

I shook my head and put my face back in the pillow. "I just want to be left alone."

"You promised you'd go with me to the library and help me with my Transfiguration essay."

I sighed and pushed myself up. "Fine." I grabbed my bag. "Let's hurry up and get it done."

"That's okay by me."

We walked in silence to the library. I wasn't feeling too good about myself. I wanted to be left alone.

"Polly?"

I groaned. Melinda looked over at me. I shook my head and kept walking.

"Polly!"

I turned around. "What?" I said loudly.

I was face to face with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Of course, the people directly after Fred and George I didn't want to see. Hermione looked a little shocked. I guess my little outburst did it.

"Why did you go to Umbridge?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and let out a silent sigh. I had to do this. "Because what you were doing was wrong. Professor Umbridge and the people at the Ministry had to know." I paused. "And if nobody would man up and tell, I figured it had to be me."

I started to walk away when Ron called to me, "What about Fred? Was that all a lie too?"

A tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. Melinda was the only one who saw it. She stepped in

"Don't do this to her. She can't take it."

One of them laughed. I assumed it was Ron because when the laugh stopped, he continued talking. "Do you know how hurt and betrayed he feels? Did you know he hasn't left his dormitory since he found out what you did?"

I turned around. I was shaking and I hoped they couldn't tell.

"Good." I licked my lips. "Because there are too many Weasels running around here anyway." I added the last part in a whisper before walking away.

Melinda caught up with me. "Why didn't you tell them the truth? Why did you lie?"

"Because everyone is better off." I told her honestly. "I knew I would hurt him and now that I have, I can't keep hurting him. He's much better off without me."

Melinda gave me a sympathetic look. I almost started bawling, but I figured I'd just do that later. I helped her the best I could, but I couldn't have been much help. She didn't get mad though. She had proved she was a good friend over the last couple of weeks and I appreciated it. A friend was what I needed now, especially since I had lost so many.

---

I was back in my dormitory. I went back after Transfiguration, skipping dinner. I needed time to feel sorry for myself, even though I had been doing that since I woke up this morning. Luckily Melinda and Jason stayed with me all day, so I didn't feel so alone. Though I still felt alone. I wanted to make things right with Fred, but I couldn't help but feel I had run out of chances. There's no way he could forgive me, not for something this big. This horrible.

There was also a part of myself that truly felt that he would be better off without me. There would be no more Fred and Polly, no Polly and Fred, or Weasley and Sparks. There would just be Fred Weasley, and there would just be Polly Sparks.

He was better off without me. He could get together with some nice Gryffindor girl whose parents loved him and thought he was perfect for their daughter. A girl whose parents didn't treat her like mud and didn't hit her.

A girl who wasn't me.

With that thought, I pulled myself into a tight ball. I felt like I might fall apart at the seams. If this was how heartbreaking felt, I understand why there are so many songs out there about it.

I never loved anybody the way I loved Fred before and now he was gone. I hated myself for being so wrong for him.

I didn't want to imagine what Fred was doing right now. Was he at dinner, laughing with our…his friends? Or was he really in _his _dormitory, feeling sorry for himself like I was, like Ron said.

And as much as I hated it, I tried to make myself not care anymore.


	16. Why Can't I?

Notes: Yay for another angst chapter. If you are still confused as to why Polly is acting the way she is, reread the chapter. It's very obvious. I can't think of anything else to say, ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
**_ALSO: I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, say so in a review or message._

* * *

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out  
-Breathe, Taylor Swift _

Avoiding my ex-friends, other ex-members of the DA, was proving to be hard. Much harder than I expected.

Because they all hated me.

If I was alone, someone always bumped into me, or used a spell to break my bag or make me drop my books. But it was better than the things I knew they were capable of. Better than being cursed.

I was on my way to lunch with Jason, Malfoy and Melinda when somebody stepped out in front of me.

The scent hit me before I had time to look up. But looking up was unnecessary. I knew that scent better than anything.

I tried to sound cold, distant. "I don't know what your problem is, _Weasley_, but I bet it's hard to pronounce."

Fred looked surprised by my words and tone. "We need to talk," he said, glancing back at my friends.

"We _are_ talking." I snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I missed breakfast-" feeling sorry for oneself takes a lot out of a person. I slept through my alarm "-And I'd like to eat lunch."

"Why did you do it?" He pressed on, ignoring my words.

"You were breaking the rules."

"You used to love breaking the rules." He said loudly.

"Or so you thought." I could hear my voice becoming higher. I hated that. I also hated fact that he knew it too, and the fact he just knew me so well. "I fooled all of you," I whispered. Try figuring me out now. "It was so easy. And you fell for it."

"How could you do that to me?" He asked softly.

That question almost made me cry. I put my strong face on again. "The pain stops after a while." I told him. "After you realize how bad I am for you."

I began to walk around him when he stuck his arm out, clothes-lining me. I glared at him. It hurt.

"What we had was real." Fred said. From behind me, Malfoy laughed.

"That's a good story. Do you tell it at parties?" I asked, doing my best to sneer convincingly. Malfoy laughed again. Fred dropped his arm.

"I'm a lot better at goodbyes than you." I said in something just above a whisper. "I've had a lot of practice." I began to walk away when Fred called out to me, "Do they know your favorite color?" By they, I assumed he meant Melinda, Malfoy and Jason. "Or your favorite food? Flower? Do they know the name of your first pet, or even what it was? Do they know what form your Patronus takes?"

I turned to face him and rolled my eyes. "Yes, because _they_ are my friends. However, _you _were a toy. But I'm done playing with you now."

"Purple." He was making this so hard. "Chicken. Lilies. Mr. Boxcar; he was a cat. A tern."

"Stop embarrassing yourself." I told him. I wanted to kiss him. I never really thought he was paying attention when I started talking about random things. I guess now he was. "Now I think I've run out of goodbyes." I started walking away, the others following close behind. If he had called out to me once more, I didn't think I'd be able to keep up the charade. I would have run to him and begged him to listen to me, to believe me, to be with me. But I apparently got through to him. My sneers and bitterness worked. Fred finally got it.

We walked into the Hall and people, especially at the Gryffindor table, automatically turned and glared at me.

I sat down, but jumped right back up. I couldn't take it. I told Melinda that and just left without an answer. She didn't follow me. I folded my arms tightly over my stomach. I felt like I would scream, cry, and throw up all at the same time and none of those things could help me now.

I had free period after lunch. I headed to the library. I had my bad, so it looked like I was really there to study or do work. I was heading to the farthest back corner when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said quickly, not looking up and moving around them. The person grabbed my arm. I looked up.

"Let me go, George." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

I tried to shake out of his grip. "Why do people keep asking me? It's not like any of you care what I have to say. No matter what I tell you, you're going to think it's a lie. So let me go work." I paused. "That requires letting me go."

He didn't respond. He just stared into my eyes intensely. I looked away. The floor was pretty interesting. That was my story and I'm sticking to it.

"You've hurt him. Bad." George told me.

"Ron's already told me, so you can shut it. I've heard it all already."

"Have you heard this? The others might not have been able to see it, but I saw the way you looked at Fred. You aren't a good enough liar to pull that off. You really loved him." He released me. "It's because of that that I don't understand. You both loved each other, so why are you doing this."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told your brother. It was a game. He was a toy. I got bored and moved on." I shrugged. "Besides, Slytherin is going to win the House Cup now."

George nodded. "Now tell me a reason that isn't covered in tremendous lies."

I gritted my teeth. "I also told your brother this. He's better off. He deserves someone that…that can love him back." I really prayed George didn't notice my stumble over words.

He just looked at me for another moment before turned and left without another word.


	17. Tremble For My Beloved

Notes: For all of you who keep mentioning the pimple SNEAK thing, I didn't just forget. It's explained in this chapter. More angst in this chapter. Only two more after this. Who's pumped for the end? Ignore any errors and enjoy.  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
**_ALSO: I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, say so in a review or message._

* * *

_The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
-Tied Together With A Smile, Taylor Swift_

I sat with my Muggle Studies book open, propped up against a small pile of books, pretending to read it. I had my right leg pulled up to my chest and my head was resting against my knee. It was almost silent where I was sitting. I closed my eyes and tried to let the sound consume me.

"Polly."

I pretended I was asleep.

"Polly, stop pretending you're sleeping. Your breath is too uneven for you to be asleep."

I opened my eyes. "What do you want Hermione? I'm all the way back here to be alone."

"I want to know why you did it."

"Oh my God, why does everybody keep asking me the same questions? I'm getting sick and tired of repeating myself! What you were doing was against the rules. Anybody with a brain could see that, but since there were so many members of that club, it's apparent that none of you had any brains!"

Hermione looked startled at my outburst.

"Sorry," I said. She still looked startled. "The truth hurts." I added quickly.

She sat down next to me and tossed a book onto the table. "You're a liar."

"Excuse me?"

She flipped through the book while she was talking. "The paper you had to sign before joining was bewitched."

"Obviously not, seeing as nothing bad happened to me." I said, surprising myself with the quick lie I didn't even think up, it just came out of nowhere.

"But it was. It was supposed to do this," she pushed the book closer to me and pointed to a picture. I glanced at it. It was a man with the word _SNEAK _written in zits across his face.

I reached up automatically to my face. There wasn't anything there.

Hermione saw me touching my face. "That's what I thought the day after you told Umbridge." She took the book back.

"Apparently you aren't as good a witch as you thought." I turned back to my own book.

"There's a footnote. Guess what it says."

"Shut the hell up and leave me alone?"

_"The effects of this spell will be void if the speaker of the secret is forced to reveal the secret in question against their will."_

She looked up at me. "You didn't tell Umbridge because you wanted to, did you?"

I looked away. "It doesn't matter now. It's over. Just drop it."

"What happened?"

I raised and lowered my eyebrows quickly. "Let's just say Professor Umbridge will do whatever it takes to find out what she wants." I grabbed my bag and book and left. Maybe that would make them all leave me alone.

I heard voices that sounded familiar and I ducked into the closest possible place, the girls' bathroom. I dropped my bag and gripped the sink. I felt like breaking something. I looked up.

_"I will be strong,"_ I whispered to my reflection. I took a deep, shaky breath and held it. I took a more steady breath, and then a steady breath. I grabbed my bag once more and left the bathroom, this time heading to the common room. I lay down on my bed and closed the curtains around me and curled up in a ball. I hated feeling like this, but maybe this is what I got. I had been so insanely happy; I should have known it was bound to have a downside.

I started holding my breath. Not long enough to hurt or kill me, but long enough to slightly dull the pain, because each exhaled breath felt like a silent scream.

Merlin's beard, why did life have to be so complicated, so hard? What could be so bad about everyone's life being easy, fun? I now also understood why there were so many depressing songs out there in both the wizarding world and the Muggle world. I wish I could listen to some of them right now.

I curled up in a tighter ball and closed my eyes. I don't think I fell asleep, I think I just lost track of time. I didn't care, none of that mattered to me. I didn't care if I was acting like a baby, or if I was being overdramatic.

The next thing I knew, my curtains were being pulled back. "Here you are?"

I blinked and looked up at Melinda. "Is it time for Charms?" I asked hoarsely. I cleared my throat.

"Sweetie," I knew whatever she was going to say would be bad, because she only said sweetie in those times. "It's after dinner. Were you sleeping the entire time?"

I blinked. That was a long time I missed and it frightened me. I nodded slowly. "Can you tell me what I missed?" I asked.

Melinda nodded.

"Tomorrow." I added, rolling away from her and closing my eyes again.

The next morning the others made me go to the Infirmary because they thought I was ill. Madam Pomfrey asked me a bunch of questions, but I stuck to my_ I was just tired _story. Pomfrey accepted it the second time I told her. She gave me a note to give to the teachers of the classes I missed.

I was passing through the main courtyard, on my way to Herbology, when Michael Corner sent a spell my way and my books flew out of my hands. The people around him started laughing like it was the funniest thing that they ever saw. I just bent down and gathered up my things quickly. I grabbed the loose papers first so the wind couldn't take them away.

"Here." I looked up. Jason and Melinda were there. Jason was holding my book out to me. "Thanks." I told him as I stood up.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang.


	18. When You're Gone

Notes: One chapter after this one left! I used the song Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem. I used the movie scene more than the book scene, because I was lazy and didn't want to get up and get my book. There is more Polly angst in this chapter. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
**_ALSO: I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, say so in a review or message._

* * *

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
-When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne_

We all looked around, confused. There were more loud bangs.

"What is that?" Melinda asked. Jason and I shrugged, still looking around.

Then there was a sound that was familiar to me. "It sounds like fireworks." I said calmly. Another sound. "And breaking glass." I added.

All of a sudden, the group of Fifth Years who were in the Great Hall taking their O.W.L.'s came running out behind two people on brooms. The group was cheering. I could see why now. Fireworks were shooting out of the building.

Professor Umbridge came storming out of the building with Filch directly behind her. She looked pissed. Her hair was smoking, so that probably had something to do with it. You know, besides the fact that fireworks were going off in _'her'_ school.

The two on the brooms stopped and dropped more fireworks and in the light of them, I saw who they were. I gripped Melinda's arm.

"What is it?" She asked, leaning towards me.

"It's Fred." I told her as a firework went off.

She leaned in closer. "What?" She asked again.

I pointed to the sky, pointed right at Fred. "It's Fred!" I repeated loudly. I turned back to them. He was looking right at me. I lowered my arm slowly. One last firework went off before George nudged him and they both flew off, leaving a large **W **in their place. Melinda pulled me to class. Everyone spent the class time, between class time, and meal time talking about the Weasley's great escape.

Finally History of Magic ended. "I'll see you back at the common room." I told them as everybody headed to dinner.

I didn't go to the common room though; I went to the seventh floor and paced back and forth in front of the failing trolls.

_I need a place to feel sorry for myself._

A door appeared and I walked inside. There were candles burning all over the room and a loveseat. Music was coming from somewhere. I made my way to the loveseat and lay down.

**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe that we can work things out**

If I had to tell someone the one thing I learned from this experience, it was be that it was hard to get up after a fall like that. I thought about all the things I could have said. How I could change the way life ended up.

**All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together  
****And we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do  
****I'm lost without you**

I could imagine myself running to Fred.

_You won't believe what happened. I didn't mean to tell her, she tricked me!_ I would say.

_What are you talking about?_ He would ask.

_Umbridge sneaked something into my drink and she started asking me questions and I couldn't help but tell her. I tried to control myself, but I couldn't!_ I would say loudly with energy.

But maybe Fred wouldn't believe me. I couldn't be certain, and he was gone, so I couldn't ask him. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to happen. What would have happened if I had told him the truth? Would ha have stayed, or would he leave?

**How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind**

My body hurt. I curled up in a ball again, tighter than last time. It was official. I needed Fred Weasley to live, to go on, to be myself. I let myself stupidly get used to and rely on him. I knew something bad would happen, and I should have listened to myself. I should have kept my mouth shut that day, what seemed like forever ago, after detention. If I wanted to play the blame card, this could be all Snape's fault. So I back talked, was that really detention worthy? No, it wasn't.

Who was I kidding? It was my fault. It was _all_ my fault. If I had just accepted my father's future plan for me, I never would have gotten detention, never would have met Fred and George, never would have become their friend, start dating Fred, hurt him, lost him.

**Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say**

If I ever saw him again, I would tell him what happened. I would tell him how much I loved him. I would tell him a million reasons why I loved him. I would beg, get down on my hands and knees, and plead him to take me back. I would cry, yell, talk, whisper, throw things, curse, if it meant he would be with me.

**I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you**

That's what I would tell him if I wanted to cheapen it. I would just tell him that I was sorry and that I needed, missed, and loved him. And maybe he could forgive me.

But I doubted I would ever see him again.

**I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you**.


	19. Epilogue

Notes: LAST CHAPTER. **So, I had this crazy idea of rewriting the story from chapter 15, is that dumb? Would any of you read it? **Anyway, I know that I skip a lot of time between the last chapter and this one, but that was the best way I could do it. I love the way the story ends, and I hope you do too. Ignore any errors and enjoy!  
Warning: Cursing and some tragic events  
Summary: and so the lion fell in love with the snake  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
Reminder: **Please review!!!  
**_ALSO: I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, say so in a review or message._

* * *

_So I'm following the road to where you are  
(Meet you tonight on top of)  
The streetlights they will guide me to the stars  
That's where you are_

My Galleon was still warm as I stepped out of the portrait hole and into the Room of Requirement. The room was already crowded. I bowed my head and tried to go unnoticed. This was going to be the end. It could be the end of a lot of things actually, but it was going to be the end of something big. I just wish I knew what it would be.

The man at the Hogs Head seemed annoyed at the number of people going through his pub, and I could understand why.

I was feeling proud of myself. I was finally going to do the right thing. Who cared that today could be my last day of freedom before Voldemort took over? _I was finally on the right side. _The side I belonged on.

"Polly?"

I turned involuntarily. "Hermione?" I asked. She looked different, thinner, paler. It didn't suit her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

I licked my lips. "I'm finally on the right side." I repeated. "I just had to lose a lot to get here."

"What do you mean?" She glanced quickly over my shoulder, and then focused her attention back to me. She didn't want to be seen with me. I couldn't (and didn't) blame her.

"When I turn seventeen, my father gave me an ultimatum. I could either become a Death Eater or get the hell out of his house." I felt awkward telling her all this. "I officially moved into the Leaky Cauldron a little after Easter Holiday last year."

"I'm so sorry." She said, sounding honest.

I shrugged. "I deserved it, though. I was a git."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course." I lied. Lying wasn't so bad or so hard after you got used to it.

"I still can't guess why you never told anyone that Umbridge used veritaserum on you. No one would have blamed you."

"How did you figure that out?" I asked. "I never told anyone."

"First it was the spell, remember? On the parchment; and the pimples." She paused. "Fifth year, some of the DA was captured doing other things and Umbridge wanted some veritaserum from Snape, only he let it slip she used the last bit on you."

I was stunned, but I just shrugged again. "It's too late now. No one probably cares anymore."

"We care." I turned to the left. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were standing there, looking pale and thin, just like Hermione.

"Well, we _did _care. We never understood why you played along with Umbridge." Harry said.

"And then we _stopped _caring." Ron added. "Everyone did."

I nodded. It was the truth and I deserved to hear it. Then I heard a voice that literally made my heart stop.

"I didn't."

I turned around quickly. Fred and George were standing there.

"How long have you been there?" I asked quietly, surprised if they could hear me.

They looked at each other. "Since Hermione said, _what are you doing here._" George said. Fred nodded and they looked back at me.

Oh my God. My breath became quick and shallow. I didn't want them to know.

"When you lie, your voice becomes higher." Fred said. Oh gods, hearing his voice almost made me crumple.

"What?" I asked unsteadily. "I didn't lie about anything."

Fred nodded. "You lied when Hermione asked you if you were alright." He gave me a small half smile. My heart melted and I had to fight down the urge to smile back.

He glanced over at his twin, who nodded in my direction. Fred looked back at me. "Polly, we need to talk. Now."

"We don't have the time." I protested lamely.

He came towards me. "Please," he begged, "you owe me that much."

I nodded quickly and let him take my hand and pull me over the cot closest to us. He sat down and pulled me on top of him. It took all my self-control to not hug or kiss him.

"You have to be honest with me." This conversation sounded so familiar.

I started talking before he could ask me anything. "The day I squealed, I had an Inquisitorial Squad meeting. I don't know if you remember." He only nodded. "I was the last one there and I had something to drink. Once everybody left, Umbridge started questioning me and I started spewing out the truth and it turns out she used veritaserum on me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I could smell him, and it was as though my senses were rejoicing, no matter how strange that may sound.

"When you first asked me out, I knew no matter what happened...I knew I would hurt you. That's why I continuously said no. Then we started dating and I knew you could do better. But after Umbridge tricked me, I knew I had to let you go, no matter how badly it hurt me because you _deserved _better. But no matter how hard I tried to get you to see that, I couldn't see it myself. I quickly learned I couldn't function, breathe,_ live,_ without you." I took an unsteady breath. "But I realized just because you might be better off without me doesn't mean I'm better off without you." I whispered.

"It was in this room when I realized that you wanted to be with me forever the moment I saw you cry." Fred replied just as quietly.

"I just hope you can forgive me." I told him.

Fred laughed and I smiled at the sound. "Polly, you're sitting on my lap, surrounded by people, mere minutes from the biggest battle of our lifetimes. That's a clear sign of forgiveness."

I let out a sob. "I just wish I would have told you…we could have had so much more time together."

Fred put his hand on my cheek and made me look at him. "If we come out of this battle on the same side, we can have as much time as we want together."

I blinked. "Really?"

He nodded, and then, just like our very first time together in this room, he moved in slowly, giving me the chance to deny him. When his lips touched mine, the tears I was keeping back started falling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept his face against mine until I thought I would pass out from the lack of air. I hugged him tightly.

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer you up," he told me. I could hear the smile present on his lips.

I just made a small noise with my throat before I pulled back a little and looked at him. "You better live through this because I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again," I told him in a whisper.

Fred looked shocked. "Don't say that, don't even _think _it." He warned me.

"Whatever happens to you," I paused, "I won't be far behind," I whispered. Then I pulled him into another kiss before he could argue.

"There's a war going on in case you two haven't notice!"

We moved apart and saw George, standing there with a small smile on his lips.

"Good time for it then." I told him.

I climbed to my feet and made my way out of the room and into the battle.

_My heart is empty without you  
Sometimes I don't know what to do  
And I need you tonight_

The battle lasted longer than it felt like. I was separated from the others, but luckily I hadn't been hit by any of the people on my own side. The only injury I had received so far was a nasty looking cut to my right arm. Luckily it wasn't my wand arm.

Just as I allowed myself to wonder how Fred was doing, I saw him, and was soon standing not two feet from him. He saw me and winked before sending a curse at a nearby Death Eater as a group appeared behind him. Somehow the Death Eaters had managed to penetrate Hogwarts. There were yells and the noise of dueling echoing harshly through the small corridor. Jets of every color light were flying in every direction.

I heard Fred's voice, but not what he was saying. I turned around to see him, barely visible from my location.

I was a foot away from him when the air seemed to explode, sending me, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Percy, and the two Death Eaters in all directions. I felt myself flying backwards and landing hard on top of things I didn't care about.

Then I heard a yell that could only mean someone had been hurt, bad. I struggled to my feet and saw the three Weasley's together. Harry and Hermione turned to look at me at the same time, sadness, no, depression, no…there were no words to express the looks on their faces. The breath got caught in the back of my throat and my heart sank as I stepped closer. Someone was shouting something; I couldn't hear it over the roar in my own ears.

Laying, motionless, breathless, lifeless, was Fred Weasley. There was suddenly a horrible, heart wrenching scream that didn't sound human. They all turned to me.

I was the one making the horrible noise.

"No!" I cried. "I just got him back!" I started rushing forward, ready to shake Fred until he woke up, but Harry grabbed me. _"I just got him back!!"_ I repeated louder.

Fred's eyes just stared without seeing, with the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

My world was over. No matter what happened here could not bring Fred Weasley back to me. I managed to rip myself away from Harry and threw myself into the battle, not caring that I was being careless.

Jets of every color light were still flying in every direction. The same corridor seemed even smaller now, and it took all I had not to look at Fred's lifeless body. There was a group of Death Eaters in front of me. I tried to fight them without knowing there was also one behind me.

I heard the words when it was too late to send a curse first, and I turned too late in time to duck.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

I saw the green curse coming at me and I made no attempt to move. It hit me squarely in the chest and the last thing I remembered was being flown backwards and hitting the floor.

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark, with all signs of the battle gone. I looked down at what I expected to be my bloody, dirty clothes. They were spotless. I felt no pain in my injured arm and upon close examination it turned out to be healed.

Something light brushed my face. I pushed it away. It was a veil. I had no idea what was going on.

A hand came out of the darkness. I took it without thinking, without wondering whose it was.

As I straightened up, a very familiar face looked down at me.

"Took your sweet time getting here. I was afraid you weren't really coming." Fred said, smiling warmly.

I smiled widely, it making my face stretch out. "Where are we?"

"Where all wizards and witches go when they meet their end." He told me.

I stood against him and held my face up. He bent his face down and kissed me.

Fred took my hand. "Everybody's waiting for us. There are a lot of people we know here." He added, sounding sad.

There would be a time for sadness, a time to grieve over our friends and families who were with no doubt grieving over us, to wonder what happened, to find out who lived and who died. But it wasn't now. This time was for us.

He pushed the veil to one side and a bright light rushed to meet us. I felt no fear, no anger, no sadness. I was happy, willing, ready.

"Does our forever start now?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I think our forever _does _start now." Fred answered, releasing my hand and wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

We shared one last look before stepping into the dazzling light.

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight  
__On top of the world  
__-On Top of the World, Boys Like Girls_


	20. Author's Note

Just a little authors note for anyone and everyone who has this story on Alert, there is a alternate version of this story up. You might want to go check it out, and I will give this away now: It will be happier than this story was. Happy Readings!!


	21. Another Author's Note

Okay, so, I had this crazy idea. My best friend is all for it, but I would like my readers opinions.

I had this idea to make a couple more versions of We Could Be centered around possible options that Polly or Fred could have taken throughout the course of the story. I have about three or four ideas already.

So, now the question for you all. Do you think I should write those stories, or should I leave the story alone?


	22. Author's Note III: Please Read!

**Attention**.

This is probably annoying, me posting this in both the original and the alternate chapters.

**BUT**!

I am in the process of writing We Could Be: Version Three. It's been a long time, but hopefully I can do the character justice and everyone who has read these stories will feel like reading WCB: V3.

**Happy Readings!**


End file.
